


Running the Gauntlet

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: this AU consumed my life [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Continuation of Previous Fics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Heyo remember this AU?Might wanna read the first part at least but here's that good ol badass Chloe and awkward Connor fluffin this here we have Connor meeting all her other friends....





	1. Chapter 1

Connor had on his roughest looking leather jacket and jeans he never wore because they had a rip in the knee. He sat toying with the collector’s coin that he always kept in his jacket for good luck as he waited for Chloe to come pick him up. Things between them had been going exceptionally well, but today was causing a huge amount of anxiety for him. He was meeting most Chloe’s friends for the first time that evening, they were going to a bike show at another bar in town. He had met her twin sister, Caroline and her roommate, Kara, but not the rest of her friends. Based on the regulars at the bar that Chloe was friendly with, they mostly were mustached, gruff spoken men. Connor had started flicking the coin around in his hand when he heard the familiar rumble of Chloe’s bike coming to the front of his apartment. 

 

“Hey there hot stuff you got plans?” Chloe shouted at him as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her hair in a braid with a bandana wrapped around her head. 

 

“Hey there, sweets” Connor kissed her head, smelling her spicy shampoo and pulling the second helmet ( _ his _ helmet) and swinging his leg over the seat. 

 

He held her close as she maneuvered through the streets to a bar not unlike the one she worked at, at least by appearances. Chloe pulled her bike towards a group of people standing on one end of the parked motorcycles outside the bar, and the assembled people cheered when they saw her trademark pink helmet. 

 

“Oh look at the old lady rollin up! Hey Clo!” A larger man with tattoo sleeves and a leather vest covered in patches waved heartily. 

 

Chloe hugged him and a few others as Connor got off the bike slowly. He was especially nervous now, now that the reality of their different worlds setting in. He felt all the collective eyes on him, as he drew himself to his full height and tried not to reach for the coin in his pocket.

 

“Hi. My name is Connor”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh lol
> 
> this kinda got away from me?
> 
> gets a little spicy toward the end i blame the discord

“You look happy Clo.” 

 

Chloe looked up at her friend, Rusty. He was a sort of fatherly figure in the group and she was leaning on a rail next to him outside the bar. She had been watching Connor talk to one of her friends, showing pictures on his phone presumably of his dog. He seemed to be getting along with two of her good friends Simon and Markus. 

 

“I am happy Rust. He’s a good guy.”

 

“Yeah and we both know you don’t have the best track record for attracting good guys” Rusty remarked, sipping his beer out of the bottle. “It goes without sayin but any of us would kick ass for you if you need it.”

 

“Yeah. And he’d have you all arrested” Chloe laughed in response. She stuck her hands in her jeans under her leathers and looked down. “I really like him, Rust.”

 

“I can see that Clo. He really likes you too. He looks at you like Luther looks at his vintage Indian. And that’s love.” 

 

Chloe blushed as she looked at the wiry detective laughing with her friends. Sure, he stood up taller and wasn’t as rough around the edges as the others but he seemed to fit into her circle of friends. He caught her eye and gave her his trademark wink. 

\-------

Several beers later, Connor was tipsily cooing into Chloe’s leather-clad shoulder and smelling her hair. 

 

“Have I ever told you how hot you are in your leathers?” Connor mumbled, pressing kisses on her neck. “Because. You are. Only thing better is nothing at all.” 

 

Chloe felt her face burning as she squirmed from Connor sucking softly at her jaw. The brunet was looking down at her with blown out pupils, a flush on his face. He winked at her again, and gave her a chaste kiss.

 

“North’s on an overnight case this weekend. My apartment’s awfully lonely.” Connor said, a quirk in his eyebrow. “I’ll wait by your bike.”

 

Chloe had to reprimand him several times on the way back to keep his hands still, instead of roaming her body as he sat behind her on the bike. She didn’t want to get into a wreck while distracted by her boyfriend’s hands. When they parked outside Connor’s apartment building, he immediately gripped her tightly from behind and attacked the back of her neck with his mouth, nipping lightly and causing her to gasp. She giggled at the normally proper and buttoned-up detective, frisky after just a few beers. He always said he didn’t drink much, both because of his father and because of his job, but apparently because he also couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Chloe spun on her seat so she was sitting sidesaddle on the bike and kissed him softly. He instantly deepend the kiss and bit on her lip gently. 

 

“Con. Babe. We’re outside still. Wait til we’re upstairs.” Chloe giggled, pushing herself off the bike. 

 

Connor shucked his jacket off the second he got through the doors, Chloe close behind him. She stood admiring the detective’s lean muscles that he usually kept under his layers of sweaters. His jeans hugged him in just the right places and the rip in the knee tarnished his usually prim aesthetic. Connor turned after taking off his shoes to see her unzipping her leather chaps. He reached around her to unbuckle the belt strap from her waistband, letting the chaps fall to the ground with a muffled clink. His arms still around her, he walked towards her until her back was against the door and kissed her hotly. She pressed closer against him and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. His hands tangled in the bottom of her hair and he bit at her mouth, until sliding his tongue past her lips. Their lips were chapped from the wind of the ride but neither cared too much. She pulled back and went to attack his neck with tiny nips, her hands rucking his shirt up. He lifted his arms to help pull it off as she lightly brushed her hands down his pale torso. He walked backwards away from her before turning with a wink to walk towards his room.

\-----

North unlocked the door to her and Connor’s apartment at about 7:30 am after a long, hard weekend. She took pause of the leather motorcycle chaps directly inside of the doorway and then her eyes traveled to Connor’s shirt flung a little bit off to the side. She blinked slowly and sighed. She had grown used to the biker chick always being around, even kinda liked her. Chloe had a good sense of humor and didn’t put up with Connor being a drama queen. North looked at the time and thought over her options. She could go to sleep now and let them have a morning to themselves. Or she could put on a pot of coffee and laugh the awkward small talk they’d try to make with her and maybe convince Connor to make breakfast. The coffee pot was churning and she was feeling happy with her decision. Until she heard Connor’s bed start squeaking. Oh right. That was the negative part of her decision. Gonna need a good breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave any prompts in the comments or on my tumblr! and please come join us on discord!

**Author's Note:**

> Also theres now a chlonnor discord if you're interested, come talk about our fave wholesome babes
> 
> https://discord.gg/29d6TDa
> 
> Also if my intensive googling spree has misrepresented motorcycle culture please let me know


End file.
